La Nieve
by HaRu-DarKdi-LiSuN
Summary: Minific sobre los sentimientos de cierta pelirroja sobre su madre... un toque de Sorato.. la nieve cae lentamente mientras la vida continua...


No hay mucho que decir.. solo que sé que tengo que terminar los otros fics... pero me vino la inspiración para este.. leyendo uno de mis propios fics... pero bueno.. espero que les guste

**La Nieve**

La nieve es fría y pura. Pero.. qué es la pureza? La pureza siempre es interpretada como la inocencia.. pero.. es eso en realidad? Y si la pureza es en realidad conocerse a si mismo y aceptarse tal y como eres? Con tu lado oscuro y tu lado bueno... con tus defectos y virtudes.. con tus alegrías y tus penas...?

--

Una mujer y su hija paseaban tranquilamente bajo la nieve por un parque. La pequeña pelirroja corría contenta bajo la blanca y fría nieve, llenándose de alegría y sonriendo a más no poder. Se había formado ya una pequeña capa de la suave sustancia, que amortiguó la caída de la chica, que se limitó a reír. La chica se volvió a levantar y corrió un poco más lejos mientras su madre la vigilaba atentamente con la misma sonrisa que ella en los labios. Mientras corría, un chico apesadumbrado pasó a su lado. Su mirada azul y profunda se veía herida y adulta, a pesar de no tener más años que la misma pequeña. La chica lo miró fijamente por unos segundos pensando en que lo conocía, pero el chico no se dignó siquiera a mirarla. Siguió de largo su camino sin mirar atrás, dejando a la pequeña pelirroja muy confundida, preguntándose en porqué se sentía conectada con ese chico.

--

Dos mujeres paseaban por un parque. La nieve cubría todos los árboles. Era el único momento en los 2 días que había nevado que no era torrencial.

-hace mucho que no veníamos...

-si.. he estado muy ocupada con los exámenes... y tu en tu escuela de floristería.. pero ahora que por fin tenemos vacaciones y se acerca la navidad.. podemos salir a pasear...

-la nieve me trae muchos recuerdos.. y pensar que yo te traía todos los años.. y mira lo crecida que estás... ya tienes 16 años... qué rápido crecen los niños...

Se rieron y siguieron caminando. Todos los años hacían el mismo recorrido. Se había vuelto una tradición para ellas dos. Era el momento en el que estaban realmente conectadas. Era quizás el único momento que se daban para estar madre e hija juntas. Unos pasos amortiguados por la nieve provenían de delante de ellas. También como era habitual, el mismo chico aparecía allí todos los años, pero la pelirroja jamás se había atrevido a hablarle, aunque todos los años sentía la misma emoción de estar conectada. Miró a su madre que le sonrió como incitándola a hablarle a lo que ella solo respondió sonrojándose.

--

La nieve caía suave y lentamente. El paisaje blanco del parque ocultaba una figura acurrucada en un árbol. Unos sollozos provenían de esa extraña figura. Los habituales pasos del chico se acercaban, pero este año no le importaba. Este año no le importaba nada. Ese era el día en el que siempre salía con su madre. Pero no. Ese año no sería así, ni ninguno de los siguientes. Por qué? Porque su madre había muerto. Su madre sufría de un tumor y ni siquiera se lo había contado. Los pasos del chico se detuvieron. La mirada herida y triste del chico se posó seriamente en la figura, en la pelirroja que veía anualmente sonriendo como tonta y paseando con su madre. La pelirroja que él cada año maldecía de pura envidia por poder salir así con su madre, en cambio él lo único que hacía con su madre era pelear, las pocas veces al año que se veían. Pero ese año era distinto. Miró a su alrededor en busca de alguna señal de la madre de la pelirroja, pero no encontró ninguna. Las lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas de la joven, le dieron un vuelco a su corazón. No pudo hacer nada más que acercarse y sentarse a su lado. La chica, asustada levantó su mirada, para solo encontrarse con esos ojos azules que nunca se había atrevido a mirar fijamente. Sin poder contenerse siguió llorando. Sintió que un calor llenaba su cuerpo. Unos brazos la rodeaban. No pudo más que seguir llorando y sollozar el nombre de su difunta madre. Inconscientemente se aferró del joven a su lado sin decir ninguna palabra más y sintiendo como el frío de la nieve azotaba su cara.

--

La nieve es fría y pura. Pero... qué es la pureza? La inocencia? Es eso en realidad? La pureza es aceptar lo bueno y lo malo.. ya sea de uno mismo o de lo que nos acompaña a nuestro alrededor... ya sea una alegría o una tristeza...

**Estorbos: **el título no va mucho.. pero igual.. me dio la gana de hacer un sorato one-shoot... será... la continuación.. va a decisión del lector.. puede ser un hermoso romance o amistad... o nada.. simplemente nada... me inclino por la primera.. pero bueno... ustedes imaginen lo que quieran... espero aprovecha rmis vacaciones pa escribir alguno de lo otros q tngo pendientes... bueno... byes! Y manden reviews!

**HaRu**


End file.
